With the rapid technological developments in areas such as aviation, space travel, robotics, autonomous vehicles, medical devices, and electronic financial systems, there is an increasing need for computer systems to be reliable and resilient to failure. Thus, there is an ever growing demand for reliable computing systems. Replicated computers executing identical operations can provide fault tolerance by comparing the outputs of each of the computers and determining which one of the computers may have generated an error during operation.